


【港九】千禧·小别

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】千禧·小别

黄旭熙回到家已经是凌晨，他在楼下浴室卸了妆，洗了澡才上楼。  
没有在卧室自带的浴室洗澡是怕吵醒金廷祐，然而等他小心翼翼地在金廷祐身边躺下，他才发现自己做的都是无用功。  
因为他睡不着，他睡不着的原因是金廷祐，他一睡不着就想亲亲摸摸抱抱金廷祐，这样很容易把金廷祐弄醒。  
他们已经一个半月没见面了，黄旭熙去美国拍戏，这期间他们都只能通过电话和简讯来表达思念。  
戏终于杀青，廷祐说要去接机，被黄旭熙拒绝。他说自己为了早点回来，订了能订到的最早的航班，到达时间是凌晨，他不想廷祐大半夜的去机场接他。  
就这样，金廷祐在家等他等到睡着，而他航班延误，四点钟才到家。  
床头灯亮着暖黄色的光，黄旭熙在灯光下偏头看褪去青涩，日渐成熟的小少爷，越看越忍不住。  
好想他，为什么终于见面了反而更想他，要命了。  
黄旭熙不由自主地把手伸进被子，撩起金廷祐的睡衣，一边轻轻揉捏他细腻的腰侧，一边解着他的扣子。  
欲望像洪水袭来，渐渐不受控制。  
在美国拍戏时，同组的男演员会在当地招妓，黄旭熙每次都躲得远远的，然后打电话给金廷祐吞吞吐吐地说一些没什么意义的话。  
他忍耐了这么久，天知道他现在有多想马上进入小少爷的身体。  
可是他不能。他连亲吻都是小心又小心，慢慢把唇落在他的锁骨和胸前，不敢咬，也不敢用力吮吸。舌头滑过嫣红的乳珠时，他终于还是忍不住含了一下，惹得睡梦中的人闷哼一声，侧过身去。  
黄旭熙吓了一跳，停了一会又把手绕过他的身体，用手指揉捻代替唇舌舔吻。  
他知道明天是工作日，这时候做的话肯定停不下来，小医生的工作就要受影响，但他管不住自己，他决定摸着他的身体自己解决一次。  
可惜美色当前，只是抚摸的话怎么可能解决问题。黄旭熙吻着金廷祐的后背，一只手揉捏他的乳珠，一手握住自己的性器，努力了好久都出不来。  
他的记忆里有太多美好的体验，从小出租屋，到北京老宅的卧室，再到现在他们躺的这张大床，八年里他要过金廷祐好多次，各种姿势都试过了，每次都是蚀骨销魂的经历。如今要他自己用手解决出来，实在不太可能。  
小少爷还在沉睡，侧面的睡颜温柔又精致，黄旭熙呆呆地看了他好久，终于狠狠心拿出枕头底下的润滑液倒在手心。  
像以前一样，他把冰凉的半流体捂热了才抹向小少爷的臀缝，缓缓地伸进一根手指。  
金廷祐眉头一皱，看起来要醒，黄旭熙本来纠结得要死，现在索性一闭眼把手指全捅了进去。金廷祐却没有醒。  
不知道为什么会出现这样自暴自弃的想法，黄旭熙一边扩张一边拿他的手机发了个短信给医院请假，打定主意不让他上班了。  
或许真的是白天工作太累，两根手指全进去了金廷祐还是没有醒，他像做了噩梦一样手脚蜷缩，眉头紧皱，漂亮的小脸上都是难受的表情。  
扩张还没有做完，黄旭熙就忍不住了，他蹬掉自己的睡裤，扶着硬得发疼的性器就朝那个紧致的小口捅了进去。  
这下金廷祐不得不醒了，他呜咽一声，本能地扭着腰躲，黄旭熙却掐着他的腰侧强行把他按得更接近自己。  
醒来的小少爷第一反应是好痛，紧接着是慌张，等听到黄旭熙温柔安抚的声音他才回过神来，停下了挣扎。  
“旭熙……”  
“嗯，是我。”  
“怎么不让我看着你。”  
背后位能让金廷祐舒服一点，但他从来不喜欢，因为看不到爱人的脸让他很没有安全感。黄旭熙也知道这一点，但刚才事急从权，他没有别的选择。听完这句话，旭熙才慢慢抽离一点，把廷祐翻个身，让他的腿圈住自己的腰。  
“这样呢。”  
金廷祐嘶的吸一口气，缓缓伸出手去摸黄旭熙的脸。  
“我的Cas，瘦了。”  
黄旭熙侧头舔了一下他的手心说，因为太想你了吃不好饭。  
金廷祐有点害羞地笑，他把手指插进黄旭熙的发丝间，压着他低下头接了个吻。  
“再，进来一点……啊”  
黄旭熙刚才想着自己扩张没做完，不能一下子进到底，现在才实实在在地把自己送了进去。  
久违的满足感刺激得金廷祐话都说不出来，他轻哼着抬头索吻，含住黄旭熙的唇舌又咬又吸。  
身下的抽插开始缓慢地进行，金廷祐被插软了腰肢，嘴上也由主动变成了被动，他在接吻的间隙喘着气，忽而轻轻推了一把旭熙，用小小的声音问他：“你是不是，是不是又没有戴套。”  
做了医生的小少爷越来越有洁癖，觉得不戴套就脏得不行，而黄旭熙还是时常会忘记。  
“对不起，新买的还没开封，不知道扔哪里了。”  
金廷祐气急，他双手推着身上的人说你出去出去，不要做了。  
却收获一记不留余力的深顶。  
“啊！你……”  
余下的话都被加速的抽插撞碎了，金廷祐感受到性器碾过自己体内的敏感点，舒服得口中只剩嗯嗯啊啊的胡乱呻吟。  
偏偏黄旭熙还要用荤话来挑逗他。  
“就这一次不戴，对不起，宝贝。”  
“我们现在没有阻隔地贴在一起，你的里面好热。”  
“宝贝舒服吗？”  
金廷祐一听“宝贝”两个字就脸红心跳，尤其是黄旭熙还喜欢故意压低声音，低沉着声线叫他。  
“你……过分呜……”  
他一只手推着黄旭熙的肩膀，另只手探到两个人交合的地方，试图推拒，却摸到了一手黏腻。  
黄旭熙把性器全然埋入，然后停下不动了，他好笑地抓着金廷祐的手又探了下去。  
“摸到了吗，我在你的身体里。”  
金廷祐一个激灵，差点缴械。这种感觉太奇妙了，即使他们做过无数次，再次建立这个认知的时候还是会觉得新奇又兴奋。  
黄旭熙就着这个姿势轻轻抽插了两下，金廷祐脸红得要命，他趁旭熙退出去的时候握住他的性器，让他全都抽离，然后鬼使神差地，自己找准角度，缓缓插了进去。  
“呃……”  
两个人都发出呻吟，黄旭熙低头看他的手，感受着他主动的前后移动，和单手的辅助。  
“廷祐……”  
“唔……”  
黄旭熙快疯了，这样全心全意的服务让他不知今夕何夕，他捧起小少爷的脸吻他，说你怎么可以这么好。  
金廷祐没什么力气，很努力地动了一会儿就又躺了回去，他搂着黄旭熙的脖子，示意他亲吻自己，黄旭熙却起了逗他的心思。  
“你刚才说不做了？”  
“我没有。”  
耍赖也是少爷的绝技。  
“你说了，说不戴套的就不做了。”  
“我没有说。”  
“你说了……”  
“你还亲不亲！？”  
黄旭熙发出一声闷笑，鼻息都洒在金廷祐变红的皮肤上。他听话地低头含住金廷祐的乳珠吮吻，手温柔地揉捏着另一边。金廷祐抽着气，腿软得快要挂不了，慢慢变成双腿大开瘫在床上的姿势。  
抽插的水声在静谧空间里显得那么清晰，金廷祐甚至觉得自己不光腰被掐红了，连臀瓣也要被拍得红透了。  
抽插加快时，黄旭熙顾不上那么多，终于放开两边都红透坚挺的乳首，专心起下身的攻势来。  
“腿再张开点哦。”  
“什么？”  
“就是，这样。”  
说着捞起金廷祐的双腿分得更开，几乎到极限了，然后全部抽出，再猛然插入。  
“啊——”  
眼看小少爷又要飙泪，黄旭熙赶紧低头吻他眼角，把渗出来的眼泪都舔掉。身下的动作却没有留情，像要把囊袋都塞进去一样，黄旭熙压下身体，缓慢而坚定地继续进入，再快速地大开大合地抽插起来。  
“旭熙……旭熙呜……”  
无助的小少爷抓住黄旭熙的手臂，一遍遍喊着他的名字，殊不知这样只会更加刺激他。  
水声越来越响，频率也越来越快，金廷祐终于放声叫了出来，呻吟里带着哭腔。  
“旭熙，旭熙你慢一点……”  
黄旭熙粗喘着：“你知不知道……呃……我有多想你……”  
金廷祐却是什么都听不进去，只能听到身下的撞击和水声，还有自己被撞碎了的呻吟求饶。  
终于，黄旭熙快速抽插一段时间后停下了，他俯身在金廷祐耳边说着话。  
“我在美国的酒店房间特别不隔音。隔壁住的那个白人男主角天天都带女人回来，有时甚至是两个。她们叫我不会起反应，但我总想起你这样叫的样子，夜里睡不着。”  
金廷祐还在脑海里思考这段话是什么意思，黄旭熙又继续说。  
“我想听你叫，大点声。”  
说罢就又抽插起来，一次比一次快，一次比一次深，金廷祐的呻吟变成了尖叫，他闭着眼睛，受不了地拧着腰要逃，却被紧紧地扣住，腰也被迫抬起。  
敏感点被顶撞的感觉太过刺激，金廷祐瞪大眼睛，咬住自己的手背，没一会儿就射了出来。  
黄旭熙不让他咬自己，把他的手压在了枕头上。  
“你被我插射了宝贝，我甚至没用手碰你。”  
金廷祐眼眶红了，看起来很委屈，他连名带姓地喊黄旭熙，再次说他过分。  
旭熙笑笑，说这还没完，更过分的在后面。  
话音刚落，更猛烈的抽插就来了，金廷祐惊叫出声，脖子后仰，半身都弹了起来，又脱力地摔回床上。  
“呜……”  
他咬着自己的下唇，只剩喉间呜咽的声音。  
黄旭熙握着他的腿，坏心地说不叫出来我就不射了，我们做到中午。  
金廷祐吓得马上松开自己的下唇，失声呻吟。  
黄旭熙亲亲他的额头说：“宝贝乖。”  
他的腿间已经一片湿黏，滑腻腻的不知道是润滑剂还是谁的体液，等黄旭熙重重抽插几下全数射进去的时候，黏腻的感觉更甚。  
金廷祐双眼焦点虚晃了很久才回来，明明已经停下了抽插，他却好像还是能听到水声。  
黄旭熙本来想抽出来再射，可临到关头他遵循了本能，深深地埋进去射了。拔出来的时候体液顺着金廷祐的大腿往下流，他的穴口被插红了，混合了润滑剂和精液的液体是米色的，红白相映怎么看都淫糜。  
磨合了许多年，终于到这样默契的地步。痛苦少了很多，有的只是超过承受能力的舒服。  
黄旭熙想起他们第一次做，两个人都疼得拧眉的样子，笑了起来。  
他俯身抱起身体软得不成样子的小少爷，说带他去清洗。  
金廷祐没有反抗的能力，他心里想得是再也不要给黄旭熙上了，他真的好过分，手上却还是只能揽住他的脖子防止自己掉下去。  
两个人都没有想到小别会带来这样爆炸性的互相吸引。他们在浴室又做了一次，把浴缸里的水溅得到处都是。  
做完两次算是消停一会儿，第二天睡到下午一睁眼，吻着吻着不知道怎么的，黄旭熙又挤进了金廷祐的双腿间。  
凌晨两次，白天一次，金廷祐腰肢酸软得完全起不来床了，黄旭熙干脆再给他请了一天假。  
这期间黄旭熙的经纪人打过电话来，被他理所当然地讨要了几天假期。  
晚上又有手机响，这次却是金廷祐的，黄旭熙看到来电提示是女生的名字，莫名其妙地醋意上来了，趁他接电话的时候从背后插了进去。  
“呃唔——”金医生连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，不让自己发出声音。  
打电话来的是他的病人，本来预约他明天的门诊，却临时接到他明天不上班的消息。  
金廷祐手揪紧床单，尽量让自己声音平稳地回复。黄旭熙却一下又一下地抽插，搞得他最后又爽又紧张，眼泪都快出来了。  
好不容易挂断电话，金廷祐生气地挣脱了黄旭熙，连滚带爬地逃到床尾，又被抓住脚腕子拉了回去，然后就是毫不留情地一插到底。  
一声惨叫后，他眼角含泪：“你疯了……”  
黄旭熙也知道自己过分了，但性器埋在温暖穴道的感觉实在让人上瘾，他只能不停道歉，然后草草地抽插二十几分钟，射完了事。  
纵欲的结果是小少爷一连好几天都上不了班，他抱着被子眼神幽怨地看黄旭熙，让旭熙差点就跪下来道歉了。他抱着小少爷不停说对不起，也不知道为什么那时候就失了理智。小少爷委屈兮兮，过好久才原谅他。


End file.
